


Darkness and Light

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Darkness and Light

Dieter and Einhart Archaeleus were brothers, but as unalike as strangers.

Dieter was a spiritual man, called early to the life of the Frateris Clergy. He studied hard and became a great scholar. He took orders at the age of eighteen and rose to great favour in the Adeptus Ministorum.

As his brother was blessed, so Einhart was cursed. He bore the taint of the witch-sight and was borne away in the Black Ships to be sanctioned and trained by the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. He, in his way, also excelled, and served the Imperium as truly as his tainted blood allowed.

It was Dieter who betrayed the Emperor’s trust. In his studies he delved into forbidden lore and soon learned things that man ought not to know. His will and wisdom became corrupted and he turned his hand against the Imperium he had once served. He fled the sanctum with many forbidden and blasphemous tomes and preached a perverted gospel, gathering an army of heretics, witches and mutants under the banner of his obscene patrons.

Armies faltered before his forked tongue and assassins turned against their masters. In the end it was the cursed witch-breed Einhart who tracked his own brother and bearded him in his own den. Thinking that a witch was an obvious recruit to his cause, Dieter embraced his brother, and Einhart slew the traitor with his witch’s powers.

Without Dieter’s guidance his cult scattered. Many burned, some few were saved. Einhart, tainted twice over as a witch and the brother of a heresiarch, was put to the fire by the Inquisition and the taint on the Archaelius blood was expunged.

Let all good servants of the Emperor heed these lessons: Duty is thicker than blood; and suspicion is the watchword of righteousness.


End file.
